¿Frio o Calor?
by Tsukisaku
Summary: Cuando tienes la oportunidad de pasar una noche con el amor de tu vida... ¿Qué pasaria? ¿Arriesgarias el todo por el todo?... o ¿Preferirias sufrir por el frio?... lemmon Sasusaku... xD.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…

**¿Frío o Calor?**

**By Tsukisaku**

En un nevado sitio turístico donde la gente acudía a esquiar o a pasar unas heladas vacaciones, se encontraban unos chicos muy cansados, sentados en el recibidor de una posada, y es que por una cosa o por otra, no habían podido dormir bien…

- ¡Uff! Este día ha sido sumamente horrible – bufó Ino que estaba recostada sobre el hombro de su novio, quien a su vez la abrazaba de la cintura.

- Y que lo digas… ese Kakashi nos tuvo como locos todo el día – agregó una chica de ojos color chocolate que estaba sentada en otro sillón junto al Hyuga que tenia un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

- Si pero ahora, por lo menos podemos hacer lo que queramos – completó Neji, mientras su novia recargaba su cabeza en su hombro - ¿Y qué quieren hacer? – preguntó a lo que todos respondieron: ¡Dormir!

- Pero antes de dormir, ¿Podríamos cenar dattebayo? – expresó el rubio con cara de hambre, mientras se incorporaba ya que segundos ates estaba recostado sobre las piernas de su tímida novia. - ¡Muero de hambre! - .

- Dobe, tu siempre 'mueres de hambre' – expreso el Uchiha; quien estaba sentado a un lado de cierta chica de cabellos rosados.

- ¿A quién le dices 'dobe'? ¡Teme! –

- Pues a ti… ¡dobe! –

- ¡Teme! –

- ¡Dobe! –

- ¡Teme! –

- ¡Hay ya basta! Todos estamos MUY cansados como para soportar sus peleas rutinarias – gritó molesta Sakura viendo con cara de pocos amigos a los chicos.

- Hmp – bufó cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Ah! Esta bien, pero tengo hambre – musitó con cara de perrito hambriento el rubio.

- Naruto-Kun tiene razón… deberíamos ir a comer algo, para después… retirarnos a descansar – murmuró la Hyuga algo sonrojada.

- Tienen razón, debemos cenar y luego ir a dormir – aseguró Sakura estirando los brazos.

- Que problemático – murmuró el Nara al tiempo en que bostezaba – Yo no tengo hambre, prefiero ir a dormir -

- Estoy de acuerdo con Shikamaru… por que no van ustedes a comer algo, mientras nosotros nos vamos a… dormir – concluyó la rubia poniéndose de pie y jalando a su 'flojo' novio para que la imitara.

- No será Ino-cerda… que quieren estar 'solitos' – le dijo pícaramente Sakura a su amiga que estaba tomando el color de un tomate.

- ¡Pero que dices frentona! Deja de lado tu mente pervertida; mi Shika y yo sólo vamos a dormir, además; por si no lo recuerdas, ¡tenemos habitaciones separadas! – exclamó exaltada mientras todos los demás reían por lo bajo y Shikamaru se sonrojaba murmurando algo como 'Que problemáticas son las mujeres'.

- Si aja – murmuraron la chica de cabellos rosados y la castaña.

- ¡Bueno ya!, mejor vamos a cenar dattebayo – dijo Naruto, haciendo señas para que todos lo siguieran.

Así que todos se dirigieron a la cafetería de la posada; no era muy grande, pero era acogedora; tenia grandes mesas de madera y alrededor de cada una, había bancas; en todas las paredes se hallaban pequeñas lamparitas rusticas y algunas pinturas muy lindas. Los chicos tomaron asiento en una mesa del fondo; cenaron ligero mientras charlaban, para luego despedirse y dirigirse a su habitación. Todos compartían cuarto: Ino con Sakura en una, Hinata y Tenten, Shikamaru con Neji, y por ultimo Naruto con Sasuke. Cada habitación tenía dos camas matrimoniales, dos pequeños armarios y un baño.

Sakura se había quedado en uno de los balcones, para ver el hermoso paisaje… se veían todos los árboles cubiertos de un ligero manto de nieve y aunque era de noche todo se veía muy iluminado, ya que la Luna alumbraba muy bien acompañada de las bellas estrellas… así estuvo un buen rato, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar… hasta que sintió un poco de frío; y a pesar de que estaba muy bien abrigada prefirió encaminarse a su habitación.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se encontró con la pequeña sorpresa de que Ino la había dejado afuera; así que decidió pasar la noche con las otras chicas. Cuando llegó, se encontró con una sorpresa mayor; pues, no sólo descubrió que Tenten estaba con Neji, si no que, Naruto estaba con Hinata y pues no teniendo remedio, tuvo que acudir al único lugar donde tenía más confianza.

**—****o****—****o****—****o****—**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, como muchos sanben, fanfiction ha estado aplicando las normas de manera un tanto rigida y explicita. Así que como a mí ya me ha borrado varios fics por "contenido no apto para menores" me he visto en la necesidad de mudarme a mi blog. Siento si les ocasiona problemas, pero realmente ya no pienso quedarme aquí, para que me sigan borrando mis fics. **

**Si aún les interesa leer, pues con todo gusto pueden ir a mi blog. Los datos en mi perfil.**

**Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**—Tsukisaku—**


End file.
